Marriage?
by Sakumira Agashi
Summary: Papyrus were on a date with Mettaton, but he accidentally said one thing. From that, everything changes... (Based on the comic of artistic nonsense).


**I saw the comic dub uploaded by psattuckprodutions on You Tube, I like it so much that I want to write a story for it. So… here it is. If you want to see the comic dub, then search it on You Tube. But if you want to see the original comic by artistic nonsense, click the link in the description below the video.**

 **I don't own the comic nor the comic dub. And sorry for bad writing.**

 **Enjoy!**

"I hope it's the way you like it, darling~" Mettaton said while looking Papyrus dearly

"HMMM" Papyrus took a bite. The taste of the spaghetti combined perfectly with the sweetness of the meat balls, and the aroma of the tomato sauce added as an extra texture. He had to admit, it sure was very delicious.

"WOWIE. AS AN EXPERT ON SPAGHETTI COOKERY, THIS IS ABSOLUTELY EXQUISITE, METTATON!"

"You're welcome, babe! I did learn from the best after all~" Mettaton smiled at his boyfriend compliment. All the training did pay off, thanks to Papyrus.

"I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM SURE YOU WOULD MAKE A MAGNIFICENT COOK _AND_ HUSBAND IN OUR FUTURE MARRIAGE!" He said prouly.

Mettaton's eyes widen, a shade of red formed on his face. He can _not_ dare to believe his ear, what he just heard. "!... F… future marriage?"

That's when Papyrus realized what he just said.

He froze for a few seconds. His head was running like crazy, trying to think what to do or what to say. His mind said just apologize, or explain or… something like that, but his mouth didn't cooperate.

"D- DUTIES!" Papyrus stood up quickly, dropping his plate and fork.

"Wha-" He was cut off by Papyrus.

"YES! I- I JUST REMEMBERED THERE ARE APPERANTLY M- MORE GUARD DUTIES THAT NEED TO BE DONE!"

"You just got here honey. Look, just caaalm down so we can talk-"

"THERE'S NOTHING TO WELL M- METTATON!"

"Babe!"

"WHAT HAVE I DONE?!" Papyrus mumbled to himself as he jumped out of the window, leaving Mettaton speechless, not knowing what just happened…

* * *

Papyrus was in his bedroom, mumbled into the blanket. His date with Mettaton was ruined, because of him. He just didn't know why he said that, it just… slipped out of his mouth, somehow…

"WHY… WHHYYY…" he said when suddenly, someone knocked on the door.

"NYEH… WHO GOES THERE?"

The door was open by his boyfriend, Mettaton. He smiled to him sweetly.

"It's me, darling…"

As he walk closer, Papyrus didn't dare to look at him, after what happened, until he sat on his bed.

"O- OH GEEZ…" He was too embarrassing too talk right then. He was speechless, _totally_ speechless.

Good thing that Mettaton was the first one to start.

"So um, you… you really see us… getting married?"

"I…" He let out a long sigh.

"WELL EH… IT CAN'T BE HELPED, REALLY. I'VE ENCONTERED DREAMS OF PROPOSAL. A… A WEDDING B-BEING COMMENCED … AND UHM… US LIVING TOGETHER FOR… E- ETERNITY AND SUCH…"

Mettaton just sat there and listening to every single words, he knew Papyrus needed someone to hear him, to understand him then. Although Papyrus was very brave and strong, but sometime, he was easy to cry. Beside him and Sans, no one knew this side of him.

He continued saying everything in his mind that he has held for a very long time.

"THESE V- VISIONS HAVE PUT ME IN A C- CRAZED MANNERISM, WHERE MY EMOTION HAVE SLACKENED CONTROL WHILST THOUGHT BRINGS DISTURBANCE AND… ANXIETY"

"Oh…? Why is that, darling?"

"BECAUSE WHENEVER I HAVE THOSE DREAMS, THE MORE I AM REMINDED THAT YOU ARE A STAR. H- HOW IS YOUR AUDIENCE GOING TO REACT WHEN I AM ALWAYS IN YOUR PRESENCE? WHAT IF… I RUIN YOUR REPUTATION? IF YOU WERE TO GI- GIVE UP YOUR DREAMS JUST FOR M- ME…"

Mettaton watch him worriedly, tears started to form on his cheeks.

"I, THE G- GREAT PAPYRUS, NEVER F- FOGIVE MYSELF … SO… I ACCEPT WHATEVER OPINION YOU HAVE N- NOW…"

Papyrus cried into his blanket, drops of orange tears stained it. Mettaton was completely in silent, not that he don't have anything to say, but because he was shocked. So those were all the feelings he had hidden for a very long time. He blamed himself for not knowing this, not able to comfort him. But all of his thoughts were cut off when he saw he was crying.

"Oh my god. Papyrus p- please don't cry" He touched his cheek, wiped the tears away.

He looked into his eyes lovingly. "Babe, look at me" He said.

"It is a lot to think about. We've only been dating for a month. But I don't mind if you have those dream; I think it's really sweet you think of us that way and… I love t think that I'd be m- married to you one day, hon. Also, I will continue my dream since it makes you that happy. And I want you to continue with your roles as guard! ~"

Papyrus looked at Mettaton as he continued.

"But no matter what… _you_ are my top priority"

Then, a silence took place between them when suddenly…

"NYEEEHH!"

"Ack!"

…Papyrus tackled Mettaton, make him fall onto the floor.

"YOU'RE MY TOP PRIORITY TOO METTATON. MY BROTHER SANS IS ALWAYS NO. 1 THO". He still have tears in his eyes, but the tears of joy.

"Aww! Hehe, I'm happy to hear that"

"I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, FEEL LIKE THE LUCKIEST SKELETON TO HAVE YOU IN MY EMBRACE!"

"I'm flattered… but I think I'm the lucky one"

"I LOVE YOU, NYEH!"

"I love you, too"

"SHALL WE HAVE OUR… P- PASSIONATE KISSING SESSIONS?" He slightly blushed.

"Oh, great idea, my darling. Buuut first things first…"

Papyrus felt a little confused until…

"Would you like to be in a less… awkward position or is this okay to you? I don't mind either way though, sexy ~"

Papyrus looked at their "awkward position". Mettaton was pinned down on the floor, feet on the bed… with Papyrus on top of him, legs on the bed.

"EEK! M- METTATON!" Sweats rolled down his forehead continuously.

 **Wow! I didn't expect this story to be this long! Phew! It took me nearly 2 hours.**

 **But I hope you like it!**


End file.
